NoviTech
Novitas Technology, also known as "NoviTech", is the biggest pharmaceutical and technology corporation that is working on the latest inventions and medical breakthroughs. They have contracts with both the Order-Republic, and function as an independent entity. Much of the technology that they are working on now are offshoots of what was never finished down in the Ashwater Underground City. They were working on creating a prototype similar to the Mnemotechnic Serial Bridge without the risk of brain damage to the user. They are currently in the process of making some for mass distribution, which might have a potential for allowing humans to be vulnerable to being hijacked by the Prizrak. They had attempted this numerous times, but were usually shut down by Chancellor Gregory Tremond. With the chancellor dead, they are now free to proceed in their efforts to recreate the Bridge called "Sybermind", without the knowledge of the Prizrak. So far they have only created lesser prototypes that unknowingly leave the users vulnerable to hijacking. Currently they are working to track down the Archiver, Tejinder Wakeman, to offer a pardon for his cooperation in working with them to recreate the Bridge so they can enhance their Sybermind technology. Novitas Technology was founded by Edward Perry back in the early 2000s. The president of the company is now being run by a woman from the same family, Emily Perry. Algernon Boryenka, a Russian programmer who had created the blueprints for the Mnemotechnic Serial Bridge, was one of the inspirations for the company. Notable Developments They are the founders of many nuanced technology, such as * luma-film (distribution department for alternative lighting) * nexus (communications department) * liquid metal material for clothing, such as shoes (fashion department) * Motif, which are tattoos that utilize a type of technology that allows them to shift, glow, or vanish at will (called "chameleon"). (nuance department) * various pharmaceutical industries and medical research facilities, as they are currently working on a cure for allobion * Pythia Novi (also known as "Pythia"), a programming language designed by NoviTech and is widely used by various computing technology these days * Sybermind, the Bridge prototype attempting to recreate Algernon Boryenka's Mnemotechnic Serial Bridge. The Sybermind has more limited capabilities, however. While it can store myriad data and access the Wire from anywhere, it also has poor protection, allowing the user to be hacked remotely and even record and upload data without anyone being none the wiser. Since the cybernetic implant is connected to the user's senses, while it can't assume control of them completely a foreign attacker can utilize this to remote view through the Sybermind. * Vox, an earpiece communication device. One has to press into their ear, call the individual they are trying to reach, and speak. It's an effective if not old model. Obsolete. * THIEF (Telehub Intralaced + Encrypted Frequency): John Thoreau, a former NoviTech employee, was responsible for the creation of this communication device that is known to be a tracer as well as airwave scrambler. This allows it to create an encrypted frequency that is difficult, but not impossible, to unscramble. Basically, anyone who tries to hack into it and eavesdrop on the conversation between two THIEF devices will get feedback that will leave the attempted hacker temporarily deaf.